1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional vehicle such as a hybrid vehicle and an electric vehicle, an inverter and a motor have been connected to each other through a three-phase wire, and power has been supplied from the inverter to the motor. Referring to the three-phase wire, a structure for suppressing noise by collectively covering an outer circumferential portion with one braid (so-called collective shield structure) is known (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-249506).
Incidentally, when power is supplied from an inverter to a motor, an output from the inverter contains a steeply rising voltage. This steeply rising voltage is repeatedly reflected many times between the inverter and the motor due to an impedance mismatch. As a result, an excessive surge voltage may be applied to the motor. In a conventional collective shield structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-249506 and the like, there has been further room for improvement in suppressing a surge voltage.